A Little Mud Goes a Long Way
by 39CluesStrangerThingsFan-Star
Summary: "Daniel, get back here now!" The mud was splashed all over her brand new, Prada skirt. For Rubybird2329!


"Daniel, get back here right now!" Natalie Kabra shouted. That ignorant jerk, purposely, splashed mud on her skirt.

"Okay, I'll come back." Dan Cahill replied, food obviously in his mouth.

"Would you look what you did? Mud, on my new Prada skirt." Natalie whined.

"So? It's just a bit of mud, it will wash off." Dan said, still chewing something.

"Prada skirts have to dry cleaned. Mud will never wash off." Natalie sighed, dramatically.

"So? Buy a new one. It's not like skirts are that expensive."

"Prada skirts are four hundred dollars. Each!" Natalie hissed through clenched teeth.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mud on the skirt. Or anywhere, for that matter." Dan looked at the floor and back at Natalie. "I'll pay for a new one."

"You don't have to do that. I'll get Ian to do it." Natalie huffed.

"I'm willing to pay for it. I'll even go shopping with you." Dan sighed, realizing that meant giving up his Saturday.

"Really?!" Natalie squealed. "There is so much I need to show you. In the fashion sense, at least."

"Oh boy. Can't wait." Dan said, sarcastically.

* * *

Natalie pulled Dan down aisle after aisle of clothes. Her mouth was spitting out words a mile a minute. Dan's head was spinning from being dragged, and the talking. Half the words didn't make sense. _Khaki, turtleneck, polo, velvet, cashmere, satin, silk._ When would any of these words be useful?

"Nat, can we have a break yet?" Dan asked.

"A break? We aren't even halfway through the store." Natalie told him.

"You're kidding me! I can't go through more of this." Dan complained.

"You said you would go shopping with me, this is what I do when I go shopping." Natalie reminded him.

"All right. You've got me. When do we take a break?"

"There's a food court halfway through the store. I stop there for a food break while shopping, then after I'm all done, I get frozen yogurt."

"You get FroYo?!" Dan asked, excitedly.

"What's FroYo?" Natalie asked, clueless.

"FroYo is frozen yogurt." Dan explained, not believing Natalie didn't know that.

"Oh, then yes. I get FroYo." Natalie shook her head at the word. "Let's go. Only thirty more aisles, before the food court."

"How many after?" Dan asked, dreading the answer.

"The same amount as this side. A hundred."

 _Why did I tell her I'd do this?_ Dan asked himself. Hopefully, his would never happen again.

* * *

"Dan! Why aren't you wearing the Prada shirt I got you?" Natalie asked, letting herself into the Cahill's apartment.

"I don't know why Amy let you guys have keys." Dan said, ignoring Natalie's question.

"Because she trusts us. Now, answer my question." Natalie told him.

"I'm not wearing it because it's ugly." Dan told her, truthfully.

"You didn't think that in the store." Natalie reminded him.

"What? Oh, I was talking about something else." Dan said, his mind gazing back to the day they went shopping.

 _It was the second to last aisle in the entire store. Dan couldn't wait to get out. He turned the next corner to see Natalie, in the silk, short dress she had tried on. She was holding up a cashmere shirt, that Dan thought was hideous. He kept his eye on Natalie._

 _"Do you like it?" Natalie had asked, holding up the shirt._

 _"Yes. It's wonderful." Dan had told her, about the dress and her._

 _"We will get it!" Natalie squealed._

"Dan! Earth to Daniel!" Natalie was shouting.

"Huh...what?" Dan broke out of his flashback.

"If you weren't talking about the shirt, what were you talking about?" Natalie asked.

"You. In the silk blue dress." Dan told her.

"That hideous outfit. I was disappointed in the quality." Natalie complained.

"Oh...well that's how I feel about the shirt." Dan told her.

"Alright, I'll return it." Natalie sighed.

"Uh...I actually turned it into a bed for Saladin." Dan said, guiltily.

"Daniel! That wasted almost two hundred dollars." Natalie shrieked.

"Saladin will use it for several years!" Dan reminded her.

"This is the only time you're getting away with this." Natalie huffed.

"That's right. Wanna know why?" Dan smirked.

"Why?" Natalie asked, curious.

"I'm never going shopping with you again!" Dan told her, before dashing off.

"Please Dan! I need someone that's not Ian!" Natalie whined, loudly.

"Find someone different!" Dan yelled, before slamming his door.

He bounced onto his bed and saw Saladin napping on the cashmere shirt. _At least it was put to good use._ He thought, before lying down to a nap himself.

* * *

 **Well...I'm not sure if she's still here or not, due to net neutrality, but Rubybird2329, this is for you!**

 **You were my giftee for the gift exchange so, I tried. Your wish list had Natan fluff. Uh...I don't know how to right fluff, so hopefully you like it!**

 **And to everyone I've known here, I'm going to miss those who decide to leave. You made a big difference in my life. Happy holidays all!**

 **XOXO, Star**


End file.
